Family Forever(3)
by Peacedudete
Summary: THsi is a story of what-ifs. What if Shen, Yoshi, and Miwa survived the fire? What if they move to NY and had four sons? What if they were all human? What if I stopped saying what-if? Based on the 2k12 series. I know the name is bad...
1. Two New Additions

Tang Shen was holding one of her new sons. Days ago she had given birth to 2 male twins. She and her husband, Hamato Yoshi or Splinter, had named the two Leonardo and Rapheal. She had Leonardo, the two looked similar but Rapheal was much more fussy while Leonardo was calm.

They 2 with the new sons walked into their apartment to see their only daughter asleep in the lap of the honorary uncle Katsuichi.

Katsuichi smiled. "I see you two are back. Bring the little babies over here, I want to see them."

Splinter chuckled at his friends eagerness, while Tang Shen smiles. "Of course my friend." The two walked over to their friend to show him the babies.

Usagi looked at his two 'nephews' and smiled. He could already tell the two would be great fighters like there father. He could also see the two had Shen's eyes. "I believe the two will be wonderful fighters like you, Splinter."

"Yes, the two show great potential. But I think it is time you be getting home it is late." Splinter said looking at the clock.

Shen turned to Splinter and took Rapheal. "Yes you take Miwa to her room. I will take the twins to their cribs." Splinter nodded and handed Rapheal to Shen and picked Miwa up. Usagi stood up and stretched.

"Alright I am leaving. I will be visiting soon. Call me if you needed anything." And with that Usagi left with a wave. Splinter took Miwa to her room which was right next to his and Tang Shen's. He set her in her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her for head before going to his room.

He saw the twins already tucked in their cribs in the corner of the couples room. Shen was in bed almost asleep. Splinter didn't say a word but smiled as he crawled in bed and fell asleep.


	2. New Baby and A New Place

Miwa was on the floor playing with her little brothers, Leonardo and Rapheal, while Tang Shen watched rocking in her rocking chair with her 1 month old new born Donatello. She smiled as Leonardo and Rapheal started wrestling as Miwa watched cheering.

Her husband entered after getting home from work. He was smiling and Tang Shen could had news.

"Tang Shen, I have wonderful news. I have found a building, it is large and cheap. I was thinking we could move there and have a small buiseness on the first floor. That what it was before the owner decided to sell it." Yoshi said to his wife.

"I do not know, Yoshi. What about the little ones? We cannot watch them and a buisness at the same time." Shen replied looking from Donatello to the three others wrestling on the floor.

"We can get the building now and wait until the children are older to start the business. We need it, we have had this apartment since we came here. It is too small for all 5 of us."

Tang Shen realized the apartment only had 2 bedrooms. "Alright, we will get the building. Now you take Donatello I must make dinner. "

Yoshi smiled and took his youngest son from his wife. Shen went into the small kitchen and started to make dinner.


	3. Fifth and Final

(Miwa: 7  
Leo & Raph: 4  
Donnie:3)

"Waph! Stop!" Leo yelled as he kicked his twin off. The two were fighting over the remote despite what their babysitter, Daimyo, said.

"No! I don't wanna watch Space Hewos!" Raph shouted.

"Boys! Enough! Miwa can pick what you watch if you don't stop arguing!" Daimyo told the two while Donnie watched from his lap.

"Nooooo!" Both boys whined.

"Then do not fight." They nodded and looked through the channels for something good to watch.

"...And so the little boy found his way home..." Daimyo continued reading before the phone rang. He moved Donnie off his lap and answered the phone.

"Hello?... Yoshi, are Shen and the baby okay?... Good, it is alright, my friend... I will see you both soon." He said then hung up. Donnie looked up at Daimyo as he talked.

"Wa' dat daddy?" Donnie asked. The older three children turned towards Daimyo as Donnie spoke.

"Yes, he is coming home with your younger sibling." Daimyo replied.

"Do I finally get a sister?! What's her name?!" Miwa questioned excitedly.

"I do not know anything about your sibling other than it is healthy. Your parents are on they're way home with it right now." Daimyo told the four children.

"I don't want anotha' sista', I want a little brotha'." Raph said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Cuz maybe he'll be betta' than you and Donnie. You're both bowing." Raph replied. Leo hit his twin, causing a fight, and Donnie pouted. Miwa rolled her eyes and looked out the window to watch for her parents.

"Raphael, be nice to your siblings." Daimyo pulled Raph and Leo away from each other and set them on either side of the couch.

"Mom and Dad are home!" Miwa chirped. The boys got up and ran to the door waiting, with Miwa, for their parents to come in. Daimyo smiled at the little ones eagerness.

"Come back a little so your parents have room to come in." Daimyo said, making the kids take a few steps back. Shen and Yoshi walked through the door with the little orange bundle in Shen's arms. Though the minute they came in they were attacked with questions.

"Patience, we'll tell you all everything in a minute." Yoshi said, stopping the questions. They all walked over to the couch and sat down. Miwa sat next to her mom and Donnie crawled into his fathers lap.

"Boys, Miwa. This is your baby brother, Michelangelo." Shen told her older children.

"I see you have another renaissance artist." Daimyo smiled as he sat down by Yoshi.

"Well, it only feels right to keep the pattern going. Plus Michelangelo was a great artist." Yoshi said. The older of the Hamato siblings looked at their younger brother and the boys tried repeating it. Leo got it but Raph and Donnie still had trouble. Raph got mad about that.

"His name is too hawd to say." Raph said then looked closer to Michelangelo's face. "I'm just gunna call you Mikey." Mikey looked at him then spit up on Raph's face. Raph glared at him as Leo snickered and Miwa replied with "ew." Raph turned his glare to Leo and jumped on him, wiping his face on Leo's shirt.

"Gwoss! Waph!" Leo shouted then began fighting with his twin.

"Boys! Enough!" Shen told them. "Leonardo, go change your shirt. Raphael, apologize to your brother and wash your face."

"Okay, mommy." They said then walked away as Raph apologized.

"Hi Mikey, I'm youw big bwodder, Donnie." Donnie rubbed Mikey's soft, little head as he spoke to Mikey. Mikey grabbed Donnie's finger and stuck it in his mouth. Donnie giggled and took his fingers out of Mikey's mouth.

"No Mikey, silly." Donnie told his little brother. "Why is his head so soff?"

"One of my friends said it's cuz babies aren't born with bones in their heads and stuff but I don't think that's true." Miwa replied. The three adults looked at each other confused and Donnie was just as confused. Leo and Raph came back in and Leo looked at his baby brother. Mikey looked back up at his older brother and smiled.

"Bwue!" Leo exclaimed. This got more looks of confusion. "His eyes are bwue! Wike mine!" Shen and Yoshi looked down at little Michelangelo's eyes and saw they were a light blue. Mikey smiled at the attention and giggled.

Miwa looked at her brother with her hair in front of his face. Mikey grabbed the hair and began playing with it like a cat. He giggled again but stopped after Miwa pulled it away.

"No, don't do that." She said. Mikey pouted and looked at his big sister with big, watery eyes. Miwa looked at her youngest brother and replaced her hair in front of him. "You can play with it but don't put it in your mouth." Mikey did the exact opposite of what his sister told him. Miwa quickly pulled her hair away and glared at him. Mikey pouted then started crying.

"It's okay, Michelangelo. Come on, let's get you fed." Shen said as she stood up. "Yoshi, can you start making dinner for the boys and Miwa?"

"Of course." Yoshi told her as he walked into the kitchen.


	4. First Words

AU Tang Shen and Splinter/Hamato Yoshi moved to N.Y. with 1 year old Miwa.

(Miwa: 1)

Shen smiled as 13 month old Miwa played with some toys on the floor. Shen looked at the news on the tv in front of the playing toddler. She was about to get up and go make lunch when her little baby girl did something that suprised Tang Shen.

"Ma.. Ma." The little baby said.

"Miwa you said your first word." Shen said picking her daughter up.

"Mama." Miwa repeated.

"I am so proud of you. Just wait until your father finds out you said your first word." The mother said smiling.

"Mama!" The baby said once again.

(3 years later.

Miwa: 4

Leo and Raph: 1)

The twins where fighting. Again. Neither twin could say anything so they just shouted gibberish insults at each other and wrestled on the floor. Shen listened as her twins yelled who knows what at each other. Until she heard words.

"Jewk!" Rapheal yelled at Leonardo.

"Mweanie!" Leo yelled back.

Shen stood speech less. She didn't expect their first words to be at the same time, or be insults.

"Boys, you said your first words." She said to them. They looked at her then began wrestling.

"Alright that is enough, I am proud of you two for speaking but that is enough fighting. How about we watch some cartoons?" She said. She picked the two up and sat down on the couch.

(1 year later.

Miwa: 5

Leo and Raph: 2

Donnie:1)

Little Donnie sat in his mothers lap watching a cartoon with his older brothers and sister. They where watching Barney. Raph got up and and changed the channel. Leo and Miwa didn't mind but Donatello did.

"Bawney!" He started crying to Raph. It startled Shen that her youngest spoke.

"No, Bawney for babies." Rapheal said back.

"Donatello! You spoke!" She said, he wasn't supposed talk for a few more weeks.

"Bawney!" He cried again. Shen changed it back causing Raph to fuss.

"Rapheal, we will watch Barney. We can watch what you want later." Raph sat on the ground and pouted.

(3 years later.

Miwa: 8

Leo and Raph: 5

Donnie: 4

Mikey: 1)

"...And they lived happily ever after." Yoshi finished reading from the book Donnie picked out as a bed time story to his two youngest sons. "The end. Now it is time for bed." Yoshi said as he closed the book. "Goodnight Donatello." He kissed Donnie on the forehead and smiled(I know it may be cheesy but yeah...).

"Goodnight Daddy!" Donnie replied.

"And goodnight to you too, Michelangelo." Yoshi said as he kissed Mikey's cute and tubby (sorry couldn't resist.) cheek and set him down in his crib.

"Da...da!" Mikey chirped and smiled.

"Michelangelo, you just said your first word!" Yoshi exclaimed picking Mikey up again. The youngest smiled again.

"What's going on?" Shen asked as she walked in the room.

"Michelangelo said his first word." Yoshi explained.

"Dada." Mikey said again then yawned.

"Good job Michelangelo now it's time for you to go to sleep." Shen said. Yoshi nodded and put Mikey back in his crib to sleep.


	5. Past and Present

(Miwa: 13

Leo and Raph: 10

Donnie: 9

Mikey: 6)

Mikey sat off to the side, watching his older brother and father training. He didn't pay attention to what they where doing instead thinking about the movie he watched last night with Miwa and a few of her friends. It was about a boy asking his parents how they met and showed him the wedding pictures and stuff like that.

Donatello and Yoshi finished training with Donnie sweating and panting. "Very good, my son. You still need to work on your speed, you were a little slow today." Splinter said to his son.

"Hai Sensei." Donnie replied walking over to his water bottle next to Mikey.

"Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet? And how come you don't have any pictures of you and Mommy getting married like in the movie?" Mikey asked causing Donnie and Yoshi to look at him.

"It is a long story. I shall tell you but first, Donatello should change. Then I will tell the two of you the story." Yoshi said to his two youngest.

"Who said there are only two people who want to hear this?" The three looked up at the ceiling to see Leo and Raph sitting on the boards just 2 feet below the ceiling.

"How long have you been up there?! Why are you up there?!" Donnie asked the twins while they jumped down.

"We were collecting dust samples for science, and two hours." Leo said.

"That's not important. Donnie go hurry and change so we can here this story." Raph said pushing Donnie out. He came back 5 minutes later in clean cloths.

"Alright It was about 20 years ago..." Yoshi said starting his story.

Yoshi and his best friend, Oruko Saki, where training in the dojo waiting for their sensei. As they stretched a girl neither of them had seen before. She walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Tang Shen."

"I'm Oruko Saki." Saki said to her smiling.

"And I am Hamato Yoshi." Yoshi said standing next to his friend also smiling. She smiled back and the sensei entered the room. After training was over Yoshi went over to Shen.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat?" Yoshi asked.

Shen smiled. "Yes just tell me when I'll be here everyday at this time. Well I have to go. Good bye, Yoshi." She said before walking off.

"And from there on Tang Shen and I where friends and that friendship turned into love. Then we grew up, got married, and had you four and Miwa." Splinter finished his story.

"That's so sweet." Donnie said smiling.

"That's nice but how come we don't have any pictures from you and her in Japan?" Raph asked.

"That is another story. 10 years after we met..."

Yoshi had been married to Tang Shen for a few years. They had a daughter 6 months ago and named her Miwa. They where as happy as ever but something ruined there happy life in Japan. After Yoshi got home from work, Saki had decided to come over for a "visit." He ran in and demanded a fight. During the fight a candle got knocked over a started the house on fire.

"Saki! We must stop or we will both die!" Yoshi yelled to Saki.

"Not until you are gone!" Saki yelled back charging again. Before he could reach Yoshi, a burning board fell on him. More burning fell between the two so Yoshi ran out.

Shen was waiting out side with a crying Miwa in her arms. "Shen, are you ok? Are you or Miwa hurt?" Yoshi asked concerned for them.

"Miwa is fine, the worst I got is a small burn on my leg." Shen replied. "What about you?"

"I am fine."

"What about Saki is he still in there?"

"Yes, if he survived. I do not know."

"What are we going to do now, Yoshi?" Shen said as she watched her house burn down.

"We can get a new home." He said trying to comfort her.

She was didn't respond. "Shen do you remember my friend, Usagi?" He asked.

"Usagi Yojimbo? Yes." She replied.

"Well he moved to America. We can go there. Get a new start and forget all about this."

"I suppose. We can go to America." She said.

"This was the only photo that survived." Splinter held up a photo of him, Shen and Miwa as a baby.

"Ahh poor daddy." Mikey said. He got up and hugged Splinter. Yoshi picked up his youngest son.

"Yes it was a very sad time, but then we came to America and had you four. Now my life could not be better." He smiled at his sons and they smiled back.


	6. Big Brothers, Big Bullies

(Miwa: 19

Leo and Raph: 16

Donnie: 15

Mikey: 12)

The first day of school or to Michelangelo, it was the first day of middle school. Lucky for him, he had three older brothers to show him around and help him.

"Mikey, remember spin right to your first number, then spin left to your second number, then spin right again but skip the number once then go to the last digit." Donnie explained.

"That made less sense than when Raph tried explaining it..." Mikey said.

"Here, I'll just show you." Leo replied and unlocked Mikey's locker. Mikey dropped all his things in his locker and didn't bother organizing it. Then he looked at his schedule.

"So, my first class is math. Where's the room for that?" Mikey asked.

"I'll show you. My class is by there anyway." Raph said. Leo and Donnie walked away and Raph lead Mikey to the math room. Along the way, a tall blond boy walked past Raph glaring at him.

"Raph." He said harshly.

"Derek." Raph replied with the same harshness.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked.

"Just some jerk named Derek. Me and him hate each other. His brothers are awful too." Raph told his little brother. "There. Here's the math room. I'll see you after class."

"See ya." Mikey said then walked into the room.

After a week of school, Mikey learned how to open his locker successfully and where all his classes were.

Mikey grabbed his books for math when a taller boy walked over to his locker and just stared at him.

"Uhhh... can I help you?" Mikey asked the boy.

"Are you Raphael's brother?" He asked in reply.

"Yeah, why do you want to know? Who are you?" Mikey questioned.

"Dominic, Derek's brother." He replied then looked at the necklace around Mikey's necklace(not a girly one, I'll explain it's appearance in a little bit). "What's that?"

"A necklace my mom gave me." Mikey said, taking it off for a moment. It was a thin metal circle with Japanese symbols on the front and on the back was the symbol of the Hamato clan. It had long black string to keep it around his neck. Each of the Hamato children had one.

"I'll take that." Dominic said smirking as he took the necklace away.

"Hey! Give that back!" Mikey shouted and tried to get the necklace back. Dom pushed Mikey against the lockers and shoved the necklace in his pocket. Dominic put his hand on Mikey's forehead and forced Mikey's head on the lockers.

"You won't tell any of your stupid brothers or stupid sister about this if you want your stupid necklace back!" Dominic told Mikey. The shorter boy glared at the taller but nodded. Dom smirked. "Good." He said simply then walked away. Mikey sighed and began picking up his books.

"Hey Mikey, how was class?" Raph said as he walked up to his youngest brother.

"Great." Mikey replied then muttered something under his breathe.

"Well come on. Leo's waiting with Donnie in the parking lot." Raph told Mikey and began walking away from Mikey's locker. "You okay, Mikey?" Raph asked noticing Mikey was awful quiet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How was your class?" Mikey told Raph.

"Good but Derek was being a jerk." Raph replied.

"Cool."

The next Friday, it was the end of the day and Mikey was getting his bag.

"Hey, small fry." Dominic said as he walked up to Mikey.

"What do you want? When can I have my necklace back?" Mikey questioned.

"That's not important. Come on, I want to show you something." Dominic said and grabbed Mikey's arm. He dragged the younger boy to the high school wing and stopped in front of a locker. The high school lockers were larger than the middle school ones but this one was a tiny bit bigger than the other.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"During the summer, some spilled water in here and it stayed wet all summer and there's mold growing in it." Dominic said opening the locker. Mikey peered inside and saw the gross mold growing on the corners. Dominic smirked and pushed Mikey in. He slammed the door shut and laughed.

"Hey! Let me out!" Mikey yelled while pounding on the door.

"I don't think so. Well I'm leaving. Bye." Dom said then walked away.

"No! Come on! I'm supposed to meet my brothers! Please!" Mikey shouted then sighed knowing Dominic had already left.

Raph and Leo paced around the door to the parking lot and Donnie stood in front of the door. Mikey should have been here by now. Leo checked his phone then looked at his twin brother.

"Ok, he should have been here by now. We should go look for him." Donnie said.

"You guys stay here in-case he comes back. Text me if he does, but first I have to get me my phone from my locker." Raph told his twin.

"Fine but if he doesn't show up in a half hour I'm going out to look too." Leo replied.

"Ok. I'll text you if I find him." Raph said before walking to his locker. He ran down to his locker and stopped at his. He grabbed his phone then as he turned to look for Mikey, he saw his baby brothers bag just lying on the floor in front of a locker. Raph walked over to it and picked it up. He immediately thought the worst, the Foot got him. He growled to himself then punched a locker in anger.

"Ow!" A voice from in the locker said.

"Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Raph?" The voice replied. Raph jammed the locker open and thankfully Mikey was in there.

"Mikey, I was worried about you! Why were you in there?" Raph said.

"I...tripped and fell in." Mikey replied then smiled nervously.

"You are the world's worst liar. Now tell me the truth." Raph demanded. Mikey looked down and didn't answer. "Mikey, what's going on?"

Mikey sighed. "Alright, well Derek's brother, Dominic, took the necklace Mom gave me on Monday, then he pushed me in here today. The grossest thing is that there's mold growing in there."

"That is gross. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have beat the snot out of him."

"He said if I told anyone, he wouldn't give it back."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back." Raph smiled to his brother and ruffed his hair. Mikey smiled back and the two starting walking to where Leo and Donnie were waiting. Leo and Donnie smiled at their youngest brother.

"There you are, you worried us. Come on. Let's head home now that that problem is solved." Leo said.

"Yeah but we have another problem. Derek's brother, Dominic, has been picking on Mikey." Raph told Leo and Don then explained everything that Dominic had done to Mikey.

"Well, how are we going to get Mikey's necklace? We don't know where it is." Donnie said.

"I'm sure we can figure it out. I'm sure it's just in Dominic's locker." Raph replied.

"I guess. So Leo, what's the plan?" Don asked.

"I'm guessing Derek put Dominic up to this. Dallas could also be in on this." Leo started.

"Who's Dallas?" Mikey asked.

"Derek's older brother. He's a junior. They have another brother named Danny but he's in college." Leo continued. "It could be in any of their lockers' though. Tomorrow, I'll see if I can find it in Derek's locker. Raph, see can you find it in Dallas' locker. If it's not in either of their lockers it's in Dominic's."

The next day Leo and Raph spied on their target. Leo watched Derek open his locker before first period. He didn't see anything because Derek's body was in the way. Derek shut his locker door lightly leaving it open a crack. After he let Leo went over to the locker. He opened it and saw a messy locker with books and binders. Leo searched through but he didn't find Mikey's necklace.

Raph did the same with Dallas. Raph saw Dallas throw his coat in quickly and grab his books fast. Dallas didn't pay attention and his coat sleeve got suck so the locker didn't shut. Raph went over and opened it. He looked for anything that could be the necklace. He found a brown paper bag and looked in. He saw the necklace and shoved it in his back pack. Then he quickly walked away.

During lunch, Raph, Leo, and Donnie ran to Mikey's locker where their little brother was. They had five minutes to give it to him and come up with a plan for revenge. Of course, Raph already showed Leo and Donnie he had the necklace.

"Hey! Mikey! We... what happened to you?" Donnie asked as he approached Mikey. The youngest Hamato had bits of lettuce and carrots in his hair and spots of ranch dressing on his face.

"Dominic decided it would be fun to 'share' his salad with me and his brothers joined in too." Mikey said not so enthusiastically.

"Well, we found your necklace." Raph told Mikey as he held it up. Mikey smiled and took it from his brother.

"Thanks!" Mikey said hugging his bros.

"No problem, now for revenge. What do you think we should do, Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey smirked and held up a bag of water balloons. Raph smirked in response and held up a package of pudding.

"Where did you get that pudding?" Donnie asked.

"That is not important, child." Raph replied.

"I'm one year younger than you..."

"Whatever. We'll get our revenge this weekend."

Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie went to the park with a basket full of pudding filled balloons. Leo and Raph sat in a tree with the basket. Donnie and Mikey sat under the tree, playing concentration. They waited for Dominic, Dallas, and Derek. The Hamato's knew if they saw Leo and Raph with them, they wouldn't even bother coming over. Donnie, on the other hand, was shy at school so he would be bullied a lot if Leo and Raph weren't his brothers.

They waited for about a half hour before the three brothers did arrive.

"Well look here it's the two weakest Hamato's." Dallas smirked.

"Where's your big brothers?" Derek said flicking Donnie's glasses.

"Hey look up." Dominic, Dallas, and Derek looked up and got water balloons full of pudding to the face.

"Haha! We got you good. Now stay away from my brothers or you can spend the year getting hit in the face with pudding." Raph said smirking.

"Now if you'll excuse us...HAMATO'S TO THE ICE CREAM PLACE." Leo yelled running off in the direction of the ice cream place.

"TO THE ICE CREAM PLACE." The other three yelled back before following Leo.


	7. New Friends

(Miwa: 14

Leo and Raph: 11

Donnie:10

Mikey: 7)

Donnie was walking through the park with his baby brother, Mikey while his sister and mom were across the street getting Miwa something. Donnie was very shy, so he only talked to Mikey and avoided strangers. Donnie saw a few of his class mates playing football, but he and Mikey just kept walking. He was taking Mikey to the play ground on the other side of the park. Mikey skipped next to his brother humming a song he heard on TV. Mikey saw a bunch of older boys and some of them he recognized from Leo and Raph showing him from their year book.

"Donnie, when can we get ice cream?" Mikey asked. Shen had given them some money in case they wanted to get ice cream.

"After we're done playing on the playground." Donnie replied.

"Ok." Mikey chirped handing his big brother the money. Donnie put it in his pocket then got up. He grabbed Mikey's hand and the two started walked to the play ground again. Mikey and Donnie reached the play ground and played for a while before they were interrupted by a boy Leo and Raph's age.

"Oh hey it's Dork-atello." He teased. The older boys name was Chad and though the same age as Leo and Raph, he was a little over 5 feet tall. He flicked Donnie's glasses. Donnie opened his mouth to speak but got shy.

"So what's your name, brat? I got to come up with a nickname for you, too."

Mikey looked up the bigger kid. "I don't like you. You're mean. Go away!"

Chad frowned and got down to eye level with Mikey. "Look kid don't tell me what to do." Mikey blow a raspberry in his face and the bigger boy got mad. He picked Mikey up then threw him into the grass. Mikey slid on the grass and got stains on his shirt and back. Mikey started crying after landing a hard landing. Donnie went over and helped Mikey up and tried calming Mikey down by kneeling down. Chad laughed and smirked. He went up to Donnie again.

"Ahh, is the poor wittle baby hurt?" He mocked.

A girl, Donnie's age, with orange hair and freckles came up to Chad. "Leave them alone. Go away." She frowned.

"Fine, I was done here anyways." He walked away.

"Are you guys okay? I'm sorry about that." She asked.

Donnie took Mikey to a bench and looked at his back. There was grass stains on it and what looked like bruise starting to form. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Mikey's got a bruise though." Donnie said, talking more to him self then to the girl.

"Ahh, poor kid. I'm sorry about that big bully he just likes picking on cute little kids." She said to Mikey.

He looked at her with his big eyes. She smiled at him. Mikey looked up at Donnie. "Come on Mikey let's get you your ice cream. W-would you like to come too?" Donnie asked the girl.

"Yeah, my name's April by the way. I think we go to the same school." She said, holding out her hand for a hand shake then told him her school. He smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Donnie and this is my little brother Mikey. And yeah, I go to that school." Donnie said as the three walked off to the nearest ice cream stand. Donnie and April talked until they reached the ice cream place.

They got their ice cream and by the time April was half through with her ice cream cone, Mikey had ice cream all over his face. Donnie and April laughed and Donnie cleaned Mikey's face.

After they finished they started walking to Donnie's house. Once they got to his house April said her good byes. "Well I have to go bye Donnie. Bye Mikey."

"Bye April." Donnie responded

"Bye-bye April." Mikey said, waving to April as she walked away. Donnie smiled before walking into the house.

Thanks to the people who pointed out this mistaike I didn't see it! Sorry and dcontest time! If you can guess my favorite color and favorite turtle then I will give you a sneak peak for an upcoming multipart and a sneak peak of a neww story! Well bye now!


	8. Lost with a stranger

(Miwa: 15

Leo and Raph: 12

Donnie: 11

Mikey: 8)

Miwa got her bag and walked into the living room. Mikey was the only one there which surprised her. Usually her other brothers would be there. Her mother walked in going through some mail in her hands.

"Oh Miwa are you going somewhere?" Shen asked.

"To the mall with Kelly. Where's the others?" Miwa responded.

"Leonardo and Raphael are out playing football and Donnie's out with his friend. Your father and I are going to visit an old friend. Can you watch Mikey for a few hours?" She said.

"But I'm going to the mall. Can't we give him to the neighbors for a while?" Miwa complained.

"Just take him to the mall with you. Give him a pretzel and he'll leave you alone. Just don't loss him." Shen told her daughter. Shen handed Miwa some money.

"Ok. Come on Mikey. We're going to the mall." Mikey looked at Miwa then got off the couch and followed her outside. They waited for Miwa's friend to come and pick them up. Once Miwa's friend got there, she looked at Mikey.

"Why do you have a little kid with you?" Kelly, Miwa's friend asked.

"I have to babysit. Mikey this is my friend, Kelly. Kelly this is my little brother, Mikey." Miwa explained.

"Hi!" Mikey said to Kelly. She waved back then they started walking towards the mall. It was only a block so they walked. Miwa and Kelly talked while Mikey hummed the while way there. The reached the mall and Mikey was already bored. Miwa and Kelly lead him into a some girly store. After about 5 minutes he was dying of boredom.

"Miiiwaaa. I'm bored. Can we go see the guy over there playing the guitar?" Mikey asked his older sister.

"Mikey, not now. In a little bit." Miwa said going back to the dress she and Kelly where looking at. Mikey frowned and waited another 5 minutes before sighing. He looked his sister and her friend and saw they where still distracted. He thought she wouldn't notice so he walked to the guy playing the guitar. The guy had a case full of lose change and small dollar bills. Mikey sat in front of the guy and listened to him for a half an hour. Then he got bored again and wondered around. Mikey soon got lost and wanted to find his sister. He couldn't find her so he asked for help.

"Excuse me sir. Can you help me find my big sister?" Mikey asked to a stranger with a big coat.

The stranger smirked and keeled down to eye level with Mikey. "Sure, I'll help you find your sister. Come with me." He grabbed Mikey's hand and started walking away.

Miwa and Kelly where done in the cloths in that store. Miwa turned around to get her little brother only to see her was not there.

"Mikey? Where are you?" She started to look around for him.

"Why are you looking for him? He's gone so we can do what we want with out any interruptions." Kelly said.

"If I lose my own brother, I won't ever be allowed anywhere again without supervision." Miwa started panicking looking for Mikey.

"Oh well then that's bad. Mikey, where are you?" Kelly then started looking for him too.

"Where are we going? I don't think my sister would be here." Mikey said looking confused.

"Don't worry, kid. Your sister is around here somewhere." The strange said to Mikey. Mikey looked around the dark place that used to be a store. Now it was a old place used for storage.

"I don't like it here. Can we go somewhere else?" Mikey asked getting scared.

"No we're staying here." The stranger whisper shouted. Mikey whined and tried to get his hand out of the strangers hand. The stranger gripped Mikey's hand tighter. Mikey started pulling harder and almost started crying. The stranger grabbed Mikey's hand tighter. "Stop! Stop struggling you little brat!"

"Let me go meanie!" Mikey yelled and started crying.

"You better shut up right now, or I'll duck tape your shut and throw you in a bag!" The stranger threatened. Mikey whimpered and cried more. He wanted his big sister really bad right now. Mikey looked at the guys hand then saw a metal pipe next to him. Mikey picked it up and hit the strangers hand with it. The stranger screamed and let go of Mikey's hand. Mikey ran away as soon as he could. Mikey ran back where all the people where and looked for his sister.

Miwa was almost panicking. She couldn't find her brother anywhere. She sat on a bench and waited to see if anyone found Mikey. It had been an hour since he had gone missing. She was really worried. It was another half hour before she started walking around again. She walked around and looked for Mikey more. She went into the store he was in earlier in case he went back there. She heard a little whining and followed it. She followed it to a rack of dresses. She looked under and saw her baby brother crying. She hugged him the first second she saw him.

"Mikey there you are. How long have you been there?" She asked holding her brother.

"F-five minutes." Mikey said still crying.

"You where there for only 5 minutes? Where were you before that?"

"T-there was a guy and he told me to a d-dark place and then I hit his h-hand with a pipe and I ran h-here." Miikey explained. Miwa hugged her baby brother.

"Come on, I'll get you a pretzel. Would that make you feel better?" Miwa asked. Mikey nodded so Miwa and Mikey went to the food court and got some pretzels. Miwa took Mikey home.


	9. Raph's Crash Part 1

Raph and Leo ran into the house almost shouting and screaming. Mikey and Donnie stared as the two ran around the living room.

"Are you guys going to tell us why you're like this or are you both crazy?" Donnie asked.

"Raph got his driver's licences! And I have my learners permit. I don't get my licences until next month." Leo said.

"Yay! Raph can drive! Now we can go to Dairy Queen whenever we want!" Mikey chirped and hugged his older brother.

"Yeah I think we should now! Miwa, where are the keys!" Raph yelled to his sister.

"Mom and Dad have Mom's car, so the key's for dad's car are in kitchen." Miwa told her brothers as she walked into the room. Raph ran into the kitchen and grabbed the key's from the kitchen counter. "Where are you going?" The oldest sibling asked.

"Dairy Queen. We'll bring you back a cone." Raph said as he went out the door with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Miwa rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Raph was driving his father's car with Leo right next to him. Donnie was with Mikey in the back seats. Raph had the music on as he drove to the nearest Dairy Queen. It was winter so by 5 it was dark, which was the time the reached Dairy Queen. They got Miwa her ice cream cone then got back in the car.

"Look Raph, a raccoon." Mikey said pointing out a small raccoon by the side of the road.

"Oh yeah cute." Raph replied. He had to keep his eyes on the road. A raccoon bigger than the one Mikey pointed out was ran into the road where Raph could see him. Raph forgot everything and severed the car. Raph couldn't get full control of the car so the car with everyone in it tumbled off the road and down the hill. Donnie grabbed Mikey and shoved Mikey's head into his chest for protection. Leo and Raph put their arm's in front of their heads' trying not to get glass in them. By the time they reached the bottom all four had cuts and bruises all over. Leo had a deep cut in his arm and one on his cheek. Donnie's glasses where cracked, he had a large cut on his fore head, and his leg wasn't in the best condition either. Mikey's arm looked bad and twisted and he had a bad cut on the back of his head. Raph's largest cut was in his leg and got the least amount of injuries. Raph looked at the scene around him and saw how bad his brother's injuries where. Donnie and Mikey looked unconscious and Leo just looked awake but barely. Raph got out then pulled Leo out first. Then he opened the back seat and dragged his two little brothers out. After he got his brothers out he got out his phone. It was cracked but it still worked. He called an ambulance, but before he could call his sister his phone died. While he waited for the ambulance, Raph took Donnie's small first-aid kit filled with band-aids and started bandaging up his brothers cuts.

The ambulance got there no less than 10 minutes later and took the four brothers to a hospital.

Raph felt bad the whole time there. If he had been more careful this wouldn't have happened. He hoped his brothers weren't too hurt. His injuries were a bunch of cuts and the worst was a cut on his leg that was deep enough to need stitches.

Leo had to get stitches as well. On his arm and his cheek. All of his other cuts just need disinfecting. He wondered how his other brother's where and what condition they where in. He also thought about how he got there. He didn't remember anything after crashing so how he got to the hospital was a mystery.

Donnie's leg had a fractured bone in his leg and the cut on his fore head needed stitches like Leo and Raph. He knew he was going to need to keep an ichy cast on for a while but that was the least of his problems. He really worried for his brothers. For all he knew they were in even worse conditions.

Mikey's arm was sprained and he had to have staples (if you don't know what they are, they're basically like stitches). Mikey was scared, he didn't like hospitals with all the needles and pointy things. He wanted his older brothers but he couldn't because they where hurt to. That made him sad and scared about how his brothers were.

**thanks for telling me this got messed up. I don't double check so just tell me when this happenhs**


	10. Holiday Trip Part 1

(Miwa: 15

Leo and Raph: 12

Donnie: 11

Mikey: 8)

It was late November and Splinter had gotten a raise. Plus it was getting near Christmas. Yoshi had announced the surprise to his wife and together the two where going to tell their kids together.

Miwa was on the couch reading a magazine, trying to ignore her twin brothers fighting over the T.V. remote. Leo wanted to watch Space Hero's and Raph wanted to watch wrestling. Donnie rolled his eyes and kept doing his puzzle with Mikey. Shen and Yoshi walked in and took the remote from Leo and Raph.

"Boys that is enough. We have an important announcement." Splinter said.

"Wait, is Mom having another baby?" Miwa asked getting a scared face.

"No-." Shen started before being stopped by her daughter.

"Thank god." Miwa said. "Continue."

"Anyways, your father got a raise and with it being close to Christmas and all. We thought that we should take a vacation." Shen explained.

"What?! Really?! Where to?!" Raph and Leo said together.

"Our home land Japan." Splinter said.

"Yay!" Mikey exclaimed.

"When are we going?" Miwa asked.

"Five days. We'll be stay there for a week." Splinter spoke.

"Sweet! I'm going to start packing!" Miwa ran off to her room.

Five days later, it was 9 A.M. and the plane left at One. All the Hamato's where getting their bags ready. Leo and Raph had the biggest suit case because the two shared. Miwa had a nice, large bag filled with her stuff in it. Donnie had a regular sized bag, he shared with Mikey. Shen and Yoshi also shared a medium sized bag. An hour later Yoshi and his twin sons where loading stuff into their car. It was 10:30 before everything in the car. Then everyone got in and went to the airport. Soon they where in the plane flying away. It was a long flight.

Donnie was sitting in between Miwa and Mikey. Miwa wasn't much of a bother to him, all she was doing was reading a magazine. Mikey was going to be the problem until he fell asleep. He would ask Donnie random stuff. Donnie had permission to so he gave Mikey some juice with sleeping pills in it.

Leo and Raph were sitting in front of them with Shen so they wouldn't cause any trouble. Splinter sat in the seat in front of them.

It was 12 hours before they reached Japan. Mikey was asleep, so was Yoshi. Leo woke up his father while Donnie TRIED waking Mikey up. In the end Mikey ended up being carried by Shen. The Hamato's went to the hotel and checked in. They went to their room. Shen placed Mikey on one of the cots while the others brought up the bags.

After they finished Shen spoke up. "Alright, you four may go down to the lobby or watch TV but do not wake up your brother. Your father and I are going to go pick up some dinner. We will be back in a little bit." She got her coat and she and Splinter left.

"Mom and Dad are going to be gone for about an hour and I bet there's a horror movie." Raph said.

Miwa frowned. "No, you guys. It will wake Mikey up and we'll get in trouble. I'm going to get a soda from the vending machine."

"I want one, too. I'll go with you." Donnie said. Miwa and Donnie left and walked down to the vending machine. The machine was broken so they went back to the room.

"Leo, Raph, can you open the door?" Miwa said, knocking on the door.

"No, we're watching a movie." Raph replied.

"Maybe we should ask the guy up front desk." Donnie suggested. Miwa nodded and the two went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, but our brothers locked us out of our room. Can you please get us back in?" Miwa asked nicely.

"Where are your parents? And what room number are you in?" The guy asked.

"Our parents went to go get dinner. We're in room number 143." Miwa replied.

"Ok the... Hamato's..." The guy stopped mid-sentence.

Miwa looked at him. "Yeah that's us."

"Uhhh.. ok. Come on, I'll get you back in your room." He stood up and walked to the room. He opened the door and the three saw Leo and Raph fighting over the remote. Mikey was stilling sleeping.

"I'm just going to go now." The guy left and went back to the desk.

"When Mom and Dad get back you two are in so much trouble." Miwa almost yelled.

"Or you can not tell them." Raph said.

"No but I will wait until we're back in New York. Your both just lucky you didn't wake Mikey up." Miwa said.

"Ok well, me and Raph are going to cards. You two want to play?" Leo asked. Donnie and Miwa shrugged and nodded.

The guy at the desk called his old friend.

"My friend, have you any news about Hamato Yoshi?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes I do. He is here with his children." The guy said.

"Children?! I thought he only had 1!"

"Well now he has 5."

"Can you tell me there ages?"

"The oldest looked about 14 or 15. Then two of them looked 12 maybe twins. There's one who looks maybe 10 or 11. The last one looked like an eight year old but I could be wrong."

"I see. I want you to keep an eye on them. I will call you later to tell you what I want you to do."

"Yes sir." The guy hung up.


	11. Another survey!

So I'm almost done with Greatest Loss . I know, I know but there are 2-5 more chapters left... unless my ideas for it change... Any way, what should I write next?

1. Human AU(not Family Forever, unnamed)- One of the guys gets sent to Japan, where he gets a job at clothes company. The sneak peek is here: ** jou…**

2. Sequel to You Messed Up. I would need a few ideas for this but yeah. (need a name for this two)

3. My Only Friend- Rahzor gets fired from the Foot Clan and meets a new friend. Together they get revenge on the turtles.

4. Alternate ending to Wrath of Tiger Claw where Leo goes after Karai and Tiger Claw instead of staying with his brothers. (Need a name.)

5. Babysitting Tiny Turtles- The turtles get turned into tots and April, Splinter and Casey to take care of them. The problem? The bad guys keep showing up.

Place your votes! You people have until the end of The Greatest Loss!


	12. Raph's Crash part 2

(Miwa: 19

Leo and Raph: 16

Donnie: 15

Mikey: 12)

Miwa was on the couch still working on college stuff. She looked at the clock.

"Why aren't they back yet? They should have been back hours ago." Miwa said to her self. She texted Leo and Raph 10 times. She tried calling them both like 12 was started to get worried. Her parents would be back in an hour. She tried calling Leo again but got no answer. She thought for a second. No, they didn't have anything to mad at her for. She almost jumped a mile when the land line rang behind her. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello is this the Hamato house?" A lady on the other end asked.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"This is the New York Hospital. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are here with-" The lady was interrupted.

"What?! My brothers are there?! How?! Why?! What's wrong with them?! " She yelled getting panicked.

"Relax ma'am. They got in a car accident." The lady said.

"My god are they ok?"

"They are fine, just a little scratched up. The worst they have is a fracture." The lady explained.

"Thank you. I'm on my way right now." Miwa grabbed her purse and coat.

"Ok, bring their parents too." The lady said.

"Alright bye."

"Good bye." The woman hung up and Miwa got out her phone. She called her mother while she started walking to the hospital.

"Hello?" Shen answered. Her daughter said a lot of things at once and the only part Shen understood was that her sons where in the hospital and what hospital they where in.

"OK Miwa calm down and talk slower. We're on our way." Shen said to Miwa then hung up. "We have to go it's an emergency. Come on Yoshi, let's go." She said. Soon she and Yoshi where in the car.

"So what's the emergency and where are we going?" Yoshi asked still confused.

"Don't know for sure what happened but I think the boys got in a car crash and they're at the hospital three blocks from our house."

It took about 15 minutes for Miwa to the hospital. The twins were moved to the same room five minutes earlier so she went to see them first.

"Hi guys. How you feeling?" She asked as she walked in.

"I'm fine but I think Leo is still on that loopy gas." Raph joked.

"Very funny, Raph." Leo said back.

"So you want to explain or wait for our parents to get here?" She asked sitting down.

"We'll wait. Until then go find Mikey and Don and see how they are." Raph said.

Alright I'll be right back." Miwa walked out and down the hall to find her other brothers. She found Donnie 3 rooms down. "Hey Donnie. You ok in here?" She walked in.

"Hey Miwa. I'm fine. How are the others?" He asked.

"Leo and Raph are fine compared to you. You broke you leg." She said pointing to his leg.

"No, I didn't. It's fractured." He explained.

"There's a difference? Well whatever."

"What about Mikey? How's he?" He asked.

"Don't know haven't checked on him yet." Miwa replied.

"Well go check on him. You know how much he hates hospitals.'' Donnie said.

"Ok I'll be back in a little bit." She waved as she left to find her youngest brother. She saw him about 5 doors down. Like Donnie he was in the room alone. "Hi Mikey. How you doing?"

"Yay, your here. Can we go home now?" Mikey asked his big sister.

"Maybe in a little bit. Depends what the doctor says." Miwa said.

"Where's Leo and Raph and Donnie?"

"They're right down the hall." Miwa replied.

"Are they ok?" Mikey asked with big eyes.

"Well for the most part. Donnie got a fractured leg but that's it. So what's the problem with your arm?" Miwa asked.

"The doctor said its sprained." Mikey said as Miwa's phone went off. She looked at it and saw her mom texted her saying she and Yoshi where there.

"Ok Mikey I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go show mom and dad where our brothers are. OK?" Mikey nodded and Miwa went down to the lobby.


	13. Holiday Trip part 2

(Miwa: 14

Leo and Raph: 12

Donnie: 11

Mikey: 8)

Tang Shen and Yoshi came back a little later with dinner. They all ate the sushi without saying a word. After they got ready for bed. Most of them were tired from the flight. They brushed their teeth and, for Miwa and Shen, brushed their hair. The room had a large cot, a couch, and four smaller cots. Since there was only four cots for the kids, each night some one would have to sleep on the couch. Tonight, it was Miwa's turn.

The guy (so we don't get confused at who's saying what. Let's call the desk guy Fred.) at the desk was doing some random stuff on his computer when the phone rang. "Hello?" Fred answered.

"It is me. I want you to bring all five of the Hamato children. Knowing Yoshi, he most likely taught the older ones ninjitzu. Maybe even the youngest one." The deep voice on the other end.

"Well we could throw a knock out bomb threw their window and take them then." Fred said.

"Good. Bring them to me as soon as you get them."

"Yes sir." Fred hung up then called a few other people.

It was 10 A.M. and every one in the room was getting ready to go see some cool Japanese stuff. Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Leo where ready to go but the others weren't. Miwa, being a girl and a teenager, was taking forever to do her hair. Shen and Yoshi where looking for who knows what. Leo sighed as he waited. Mikey was in an intense game of rock, paper, scissors with Raph and Donnie was reading.

"Ok Boys Miwa is in charge for a minute while we go get something. Ok, we'll be back in 10 minutes." Shen said as she and Yoshi left.

"Ugh, I'm bored. Miwa hurry up so we can go once Mom and Dad get back." Leo complained.

"Oh, be patient." Miwa snapped back as she continued brushing her hair.

"I'm sure you got all the snarles out a long time ago. If you keep brushing it all you're your hair will come out." Raph teased.

"It's not my fault. I still have bits of cereal in my hair. Thanks, Mikey." She continued brushing. Mikey giggled. Raph went back to rock, paper, scissors with Mikey and Leo went to look out the window. He saw a people walking in and out and all around. Leo looked at this one guy who he thought looked weird. Soon, he saw the guy throw something at the window. Leo ducked as it broke the glass and a black ball landed in the middle of the room. His brothers and sisters looked at the ball on the floor.

"Why is that there and what is it?" Miwa asked.

"I don't know." Leo said. Raph grabbed a box of tissues and threw it at it.

"Ok I don't care what it is. I'm throwing it back out the window." Just as Raph picked it up, the ball broke in half and green gas filled the room. All five started coughing. And soon enough they where all on the ground unconscious.

Miwa woke up and looked around. The room she was in was dark and cold. She tried to get up but couldn't. She turned her head and saw all four of her brothers on top of her. Miwa nudged her brothers. "Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey. Wake up." Leo's eyes opened and he looked at his sister.

"Miwa, where are we?" He asked as he pushed Raph and Donnie off of him.

"I don't know and I don't like it." She stood up and started walking around.

"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to sleep over here." Raph mumbled as he woke up. "Wait, where are we?"

"Don't know." Leo replied. The awake Hamato's began looking around for an exit if any kind.

Soon, Donnie woke up. "Where are we?"

"Hey, you finally woke up. None of us know where we are." Raph said. Donnie got up and felt the wall. He walked around feeling the walls.

"Odd... it's like a mid-eval dungeon. Chains on the wall and made of brick and concrete, I think." Donnie explained.

"Well that's great. We're locked in a dungeon. Who even brought us here?" Raph said.

"How would we know? We were knocked out the whole time we where brought here." Leo snapped back.

"How about you stop bickering?" Miwa almost yelled at Leo. Leo glared back. Miwa went back to looking around. Mikey still hadn't woken up and Leo brought him to the wall, trying to wake up the youngest.

It had been 30 minutes. Raph, Miwa, and Donnie where still looking around and Mikey was still asleep. Mikey woke up as a door opened and a man wearing metal amour came in. They all looked at him as he walked towards Leo and Mikey. The older four noticed the man had gauntlets with blades all over them. Leo and Mikey stood up and Leo stood in front of Mikey. Donnie slowly walked over to Miwa with out the guy noticing. When the guy had his back towards Raph, Raph charged at him. The guy turned around and kicked Raph across the room in front of Miwa and Donnie. They helped Raph up and Miwa kept the two close. Leo tried making his way to his other siblings but was stopped by the amoured man. Leo looked at his eye which where the only part of the man's face Leo could see. One eye looked normal but the other looked warped and creepy. Mikey looked at Leo then at the guy in front of them over Leo's shoulder.

Miwa saw what was going on and she realized she would have to be brave for her brothers. "C-can you please get away from my brothers?" She said to the large male in front of two of her brothers.

The man looked at her but didn't move a step a way from Leo and Mikey. He then spoke but not to Miwa. "Bring those three to room 103 while I talk to these two." Three people wearing nothing but black came in and took Miwa, Donnie, and Raph to another room. Raph tried to go back the whole way not wanting to leave his twin and baby brother alone with the man.

Leo started getting worried as his sister, twin, and younger brother left.

The deep voice of the guy spoke to the two brothers. "Now what are your names?"

"I-I'm Leonardo." Leo said scared to see what would happen if he refused. "A-and this is Michelangelo." He continued.

"Good and what are your siblings names?" The guy asked.

"My sister's name is Miwa, my twin brothers name is Rapheal and my other brother's name is Donatello." Leo said still nervously.

"Good. Now little one, tell me about your parents." He said bending down and getting eye level with Mikey.

"Leo, who's this? He's scarey." Mikey asked looking up at his big brother.

"You may call me Shredder, Michelangelo." The man in metal told the child.

"Do you realize your named after a kitchen utensil?" Mikey asked. The one who called himself Shredder glared at Mikey. Mikey giggled.

"You think that is funny?" The Shredder asked. Mikey nodded smiling. "Is this funny?!" He yelled, pushing Leo out of the way and hitting Mikey in his shoulder. Mikey fell over and began whimpering and crying. Leo went to Mikey and comforted him. Leo got Mikey to calm down enough to where he was only crying in his shoulder quietly.

Shredder looked at Leo and Mikey then turned around and left. Leo hoped he wouldn't come back. Sadly, Shredder came back with electric two collars. He put the smaller one on Mikey's neck and the other on Leo's.

"Bring the other three back in. Put the collars on them." Shredder said before leaving.

Shen and Yoshi got what they needed and went back to the room. "Kids, we're back. Ready to go?" Shen asked as she walked in. She looked around when she heard no response. She looked at Yoshi. He looked around the room and saw none of his children.

"Kid's come out. We are back." He said. He looked around and in a few places they could be hiding. She began looking around too.

"Miwa. Leonardo. Rapheal. Come out now this is not funny. Donatello. Michelangelo." She called. Yoshi walked to the center of the room and picked up a black ball. He looked up and saw the window was broken.

"Shen, come look at this." He said to his wife. She walked to the window and gasped. Yoshi showed her the ball and she turned it around. She saw a red circle with an odd, but furimilure symbol.

"Yoshi where have I seen this before?" She showed it to Splinter. He stared at it wide eyed.

"You have seen it from..." He didn't finish but she remembered.

Miwa paced around the white room where she and two of her brothers. She was worried for what the man would do to her other brothers. The three had been there for 15 minutes but she was still worrying.

"Miwa stop pacing. I'm sure their fine." Raph said to his sister.

"I'm worried. Don't tell me your not." Miwa said back.

"I am but I'm trying not to think about it." Raph told her.

"Guys what if they're not ok?" Donnie asked.

"I wish I could say they aren't but we won't know until we go back." Miwa said sitting down next to her little brother.

"If we go back." Raph's word made Donnie scared.

"Raph! Stop!" Miwa almost yelled. Soon the people who brought them there came in. They put electric collars around all of their neck's then brought them back to the room with Leo and Mikey.

"Leo! Mikey! Are you ok?" Miwa asked as she, Raph, and Donnie ran over to their other brothers.

"Th-that Shredder meanie hit me!" Mikey cried.

Miwa looked at Leo. "That freaky hit Mikey? And his name is Shredder?" Miwa asked.

"Yes, he hit Mikey." Leo explained. Miwa looked down at Mikey who was still crying.

"Donnie, you have your first aid kit?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah but all that's in it is a few band aids." Donnie said pulling out a small white box with band aids in it. He took Mikey from Leo and sat down. He placed Mikey in front of him. He moved Mikey shirt so he he could see Mikey's shoulder. It only looked like a bad bruise but he could be wrong.

"Ok Mikey. I'm going to push down around your shoulder to make sure it's not broken." Donnie told his little brother. Donnie started feeling around Mikey's shoulder. Mikey yelped a few times. Donnie luckily didn't anything broken. He turned around to his older siblings to tell them.

"Nothing's broken so it's just a bruise." Donnie explained. They all felt releved. Miwa sat down and Mikey laid down on her lap. Donnie sat next to her and the twins sat down too. Leo sat on the right with Donnie and Raph was on the her left. Donnie rested his head on his sister's shoulder and Raph did the same. Leo yawned and used Donnie as a back rest. Soon the four feel asleep. 3/4 using her as a pillow. She smiled and soon she fell asleep too.


End file.
